


Just Yesterday Morning

by Writtenonmybody



Series: They had each other [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Coma, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writtenonmybody/pseuds/Writtenonmybody
Summary: Finn wakes up from his coma.  Finn and Poe are hopeless and clueless.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: They had each other [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921273
Kudos: 11





	Just Yesterday Morning

The medical unit had developed a new kind of Bacta system. It was no longer a tank but rather a suit of see-through material with small tubes pumping and exchanging Bacta fluid. Finn was wrapped like a gift, thought Poe, unwittingly staring at Finn’s naked beautiful body. Poe flushed and averted his eyes with a mix of desire and fear and shame. Finn would heal faster in the suit, wake up sooner. Probably. If he woke up at all.

Poe practically ran to the General, “Send me on a mission,” he begged. He couldn’t sit here any longer. He had to do something. He had to make the First Order hurt the way that he was hurting.

“Are you sure Poe?” Leia said kindly. She knew. Of course she knew. 

“I have to do something.” Poe abandoned his usual cavalier affectation and lay bare the desperation underneath.

Leia nodded. “All right, you can lead the squadron with the bombers.”

Finn was suspended in a dream state. Though his mind was in a coma his spirit was floating in the Force. Dreams and visions were coming to him and then slipping away like the fluid of the Bacta suit, in and out, in and out.

Finn saw Rey. He saw her on an island; green, cold and rocky, in the middle of a vast ocean. He saw her in flickering firelight fingertips touching Kylo Ren’s. He saw her unconscious in the snow. He saw her a child wandering in the deserts of Jakku tears falling and evaporating instantly. He saw her on her knees next to Ren energy being drawn out of them both. He saw them collapse. He saw her in a pristine white dress made entirely of long silken scarves.

Finn saw Poe. He saw him flying reckless inf front of a dreadnaught, his mind bent on personal revenge, revenge for Finn. He felt the heat of Poe’s hand through the suit and heard Poe whispering, “I’ll be back for you, Buddy.” Within the suit Finn’s body temperature rose. He felt Poe’s arms around him whispering, “You completed my mission.” He saw him a little boy with long soft curls asking an old man, “But why did they leave me?” He saw Poe being stunned by General Organa. He saw Poe with a soft serious expression lifting a chain with a ring on it from around his neck. He had to get up. He had to get up now.

Poe landed his x-wing knowing Leia was going to be furious with him. They’d lost their whole bombing fleet. But they’d taken down a dreadnought, a fleet killer. But they’d lost their whole bombing fleet. Leia wanted Poe to be more, to think more broadly, to have the wider perspective. He knew it, and he knew he could be more than a flyboy, more than the best pilot in the whole Resistance. Leia wanted him to be a leader like she was, and he knew that he could be. Yet, he always got so caught up in the moment, in the adrenaline, in the desire to make them pay, pay for what they had done to everyone he had lost, pay for what they had done to Finn.

As Poe opened his cockpit door BB8 trilled. “What? Finn – naked – leaking bag? Have you fried your circuits?” 

Then Poe saw Finn, naked, stumbling down the hallway leaking Bacta. Poe’s body reacted even as his mind struggled to catch up. Poe leapt out of his cockpit and raced to Finn. Poe had arrived just in time, thank the Force. Please, may I always be able to arrive just in time, Poe begged the Force.

“Finn, Buddy, you must have a million questions.”

“Where’s Rey?”

Even amidst Poe’s relief at seeing Finn regained to consciousness, his heart was sliced in half. He didn’t know what he expected to happen when Finn woke up, but obviously Poe had nurtured some hope because his was crushed. Of course Finn’s first words were of Rey. Finn was in love with her. Poe knew it. He had to find some way not to have his heart break every time Finn said her name. 

“Let’s get you some clothes.” 

Finn grabbed Poe’s arms so as not to collapse. Of course Poe was there to catch him. Of course Poe was there to help him. Please, may he always be there to catch me, Finn begged the Force.

Poe took Finn back to the medbay where he had left clothes for him if he woke up. Finn didn’t have a room, or clothes of his own, nothing but a first name and some people who loved him. Which honestly was more than he’d ever had before in his entire life.

All the healers and droids were down at the flight hangar tending to those who had returned wounded. Finn wrestled with the suit wincing and swearing in frustration at his difficulty. 

“Want some help with that?” Poe offered with a lilt and a grin. 

Internally, Poe swore at himself. Everything out of his mouth sounded like flirting. Nevertheless Finn had no idea. After a few more swears and a slight sway where Poe caught him, again, Finn let Poe help. Slowly Poe peeled Finn out of the Bacta suit. The liquid splashed over the floor but neither of them said anything. Neither of them spoke or looked each other in the face as Poe carefully, tenderly wiped Finn’s body dry. This wasn’t how either of them imagined Poe might see Finn’s naked body for the first time. Finn leaned against the medbay bed for support. Finn should take the clothes and dress himself but he couldn’t seem to get his body to respond. Poe lifted Finn’s arms and slowly pulled a white shirt down over Finn’s broad chest. Poe played with the material of the soft boxers, unsure. Finn shifted shielding his vulnerability and taking them out of Poe’s hands. Poe turned away handing him brown slacks which Finn pulled slowly over his long legs only just taller than Poe's. 

Did Poe’s hands linger a beat at Finn’s hips? 

Did his breath catch and get faster, and then slower? 

Were there tears in the corners of Poe’s eyes when Finn asked again, 

“Where’s Rey?”


End file.
